Sentiments pour le moins inattendu
by Little Sayuri
Summary: Au lycée de Burgess, l'amour se fait sentir. Jack craque pour Mérida, tandis que Harold en pince pour Raiponce. Un jour, l'un des deux envoie une invitation mystérieuse a celle qui fait battre son coeur. Mais la lettre arrive au mauvais destinataire, et la situation devient alors... embarrassante.
1. Aaah l'amour

_Salut a tous ! :D me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, enfin... plutôt une mini fic sur les Big Four ! :D cette fic est basée sur un thème que mon amie et collègue Plume 1304 m'a parler. Et elle à souhaiter que j'écrive une histoire dessus. Donc, je réalise son vœu ! :D Plume, cette fic est pour toi ! je te la dédie ! héhé ! ^^_

_Bon, j'ai dit que c'était sur un thème, mais inédit pour moi ! une fic sur du Harold X Jack ! :D oui vous avez bien lu. Du Hijack ! :D ou Jackrold ! comme vous voulez ! XD en tous cas, bonne lecture a vous tous ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Aaah... l'amour

Au lycée de Burgess, les jours étaient et se déroulait comme d'habitude. Les cours, les amis, les devoirs, les examens, les embrouilles entre les rivaux mais aussi les problèmes courants. L'amour et la timidité. C'était le cas de deux garçons de 16 et 17 ans qui partageait la même classe.

Le jeune homme de 17 ans se nommait Jack Frost. Garçon assez populaire, mignon, qui faisait craquer la plupart des filles sur son sillage. Il avait de quoi en plus ! le teint pale qui lui allait comme un gant et qui lui donner un charme, des cheveux blancs pour le moins... original, des beaux yeux bleus et un sourire de pur tombeur de ces dames. S'il était populaire, c'était déjà pour son physique attirant, mais aussi pour son enthousiasme, sa gentillesse, son humour, son côté protecteur et son courage à défier les profs les plus chiants et à les faire tourner en bourrique !

Le jeune homme de 16 ans se nommait quant à lui, Harold Haddock. Garçon pas autant populaire que Jack, mais lui aussi avait un certain charme. Des yeux vert foncé, des cheveux brun court avec une frange, un teint plus foncé que celui de Jack, avec quelques taches de rousseur qui accentuer la beauté de son regard vert. D'apparence chétive, Harold excédait plus dans le domaine intellectuel. élève brillant et attentif en classe, timide, qui n'hésitait pas à aider ses amis qui avaient un souci.

Ces deux la était ami depuis... pffou... le collège. Ils ont toujours été ensemble, dans la même école, la même classe selon certaines années, dans le même quartier, etc. Ils traînait ensemble, s'amuser ensemble, faisait les travaux de binômes ensemble, se confiait, partager tout, tout le temps, si bien qu'ils étaient devenu ce qu'on appelle des meilleurs amis.

Le brun et l'argenté se confiait tout c'est vrai. Même qu'ils était amoureux. Non, pas l'un de l'autre, mais de deux des filles qui partageaient leurs classes et qu'ils connaissait tous deux aussi depuis le collège.

Harold avait un faible pour Raiponce Delatour. La plus jolie fille de la classe, avec ses yeux vert similaire à Harold, mais plus clair, ses beaux cheveux longs qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille, son sourire radieux, sa créativité et sa gentillesse sans limite. Il en était amoureux depuis le collège et malgré sa timidité il n'arrivait pas a le lui dire, de peu qu'elle le rejette. Pourtant, il était ami avec elle, et il s'entendait bien depuis cette période. Mais dès qu'il la regardait de loin, il avait se sourire attendrit sur son visage, et il rougissait dès qu'elle le surprenait. Ce qui faisait sourire et rire la blondinette.

Jack lui avait un faible pour la fille la plus bruyante, rebelle, et explosive de la classe ! Mérida Dunbroch. Depuis qu'il la connaît au collège, elle avait un tempérament de feu qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Un vrai garçon manqué, bagarreuse, affublé d'une tignasse rousse, longue, bouclés et emmêlés, avec des yeux bleus cyans perçants et du répondant similaire au siens. Elle ne manquer pas de courage, et faisait équipe avec Jack quand il s'agissait de défendre les autres ou de rendre fou les profs ! et pour tout ça... Jack avait le coeur qui battait pour elle. Mais comme son meilleur ami, il n'avait jamais osé lui dire, de peur de briser cette complicité.

Et ça faisait 6 ans que ça durait. 6 longues années sans que l'une des deux le sache. Pourtant un jour il faudra bien qu'ils se décident à leur dire, surtout qu'a la fin de l'année, après les examens, tous les quatre prendraient un chemin différent pour poursuivre leurs études, ou rentrer dans la vie active. C'est pourquoi cette année devait être la bonne et la dernière pour avoir le courage de leur dire.

Après le cours de math, aussi bien instructif qu'ennuyant pour certains, Raiponce se dirigea vers Harold, tandis qu'il rangeait son sac.

- Salut Harold !

- Salut Raiponce.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, et toi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire

- Ben ouais... à part que là, le cours de math était vraiment compliqué ! d'habitude ça va, j'arrive à suivre, mais là, si on aura ça pour les exams, ça risque d'être plus dure ! riait-elle en l'accompagnant vers la sortie.

- Ouais c'est sur, mais je m'en fais pas, t'a une bonne tête. Ça devrait pas te poser de problèmes.

- Merci. Souriait-elle

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Raiponce ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus, resta sur place. Harold demanda bêtement

- Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?

- Hum ? ah euh... non, enfin si ! je voulais te rendre ta calculatrice. J'ai pu m'en racheter une autre, donc je tenais à te rendre la tienne.

- Oh merci, c'est gentil.

- Merci à toi Harold ! Tu m'as bien dépanné. Si je peux te rendre service pour un truc qui t'embête, hésite pas à me le demander !

- Ben puisque tu me le demande...

- Oui ?

- Euh...

- Mr Haddock ! Mlle Delatour ! sortait vite de cette classe où je vous mets en retenue pour avoir traîné ici et m'empêcher de préparer mon prochain cours ! filer en récrée ! TOUT DE SUITE! râler le prof de math

- Oui monsieur Black. Firent-ils en coeur.

Harold se pressa de prendre ses dernières affaires et sorti aussi vite que possible en compagnie de Raiponce. Plus loin dans le couloir, ils se mirent à rire, tout en descendant les escaliers pour aller vers la cour.

- Heureusement que Jack et Mérida sont pas au courant de ça !

- Oui ! s'ils savent qu'on a été menacé d'une heure de colle, ils lui ferait sa misère pour le prochain cours. Fit-il

- Le pauvre...

- Le pauvre ? il nous en a fait voir durant 4 ans ! il le cherche c'est tout !

- Oui c'est vrai mais bon. Tu n'avais pas commencé à me dire un truc avant qu'il nous chasse ?

- Euh... bah si...

- Bah va y je t'écoute. L'encouragea-t-elle d'un sourire

- Bon. Alors voilà... tu moques pas de moi surtout !

- Promis. Souriait-elle sincèrement.

- D'accord. Alors voilà. Euh... bon... y'a... y'a une fille pour qui j'ai quelques sentiments, et...je voudrais qu'elle le sache. Mais comme je suis... assez timide... je n'oserais jamais lui dire en face...

- Je vois. Tu veux donc savoir si tu lui plais ?

- Muh muh...

- Ok. bah y'a un truc qui marche bien ! le RDV anonyme !

- C'est quoi ça .

- Tu connais pas ?

- Non.

- Bon je t'explique. Tu écris sur un petit bout de papier ce que tu ressens pour elle et tu lui files un rendez-vous, demandant qu'elle te rejoigne si elle le pense aussi. Tu vas au rendez-vous, et tu attends. Si elle vient, c'est qu'elle t'aime aussi.

- Mais comment elle saura que c'est moi qui ai écrit le bout de papier ?

- Euh... bon. Vu que c'est la récré, viens assis toi.

Ils s'assirent sur les marches, côte à côte, et Raiponce reprit ces explications.

- Tu écris ton mot, avec le rendez-vous, et avec juste ton initiale. Change aussi la forme de ton écriture pour mettre du mystère. Tu glisses ensuite le papier discrètement dans ces affaires, et tu vas au lieu et à la date de ton rendez-vous. Voilà.

- Pas bête. Mais je marque quoi ?

- T'est vraiment si timide que ça pour ne pas savoir quoi écrire ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Assez... cette fille me fait perdre mes moyens... fit-il rougissant.

- Je vois. T'en fais pas, je vais t'aider. Alors ce que je noterais, moi, c'est... « _J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je voudrais savoir si toi aussi tu ressens la même chose. Rejoint moi prés du vieux sapin et du rocher à tête de chat, dans la forêt de Burgess, à 14 H. H. _» voilà !

- C'est... c'est parfait Raiponce ! ça t'ennuie si je recopie exactement ces paroles ?

- Pas du tout ! mais dis-moi... je la connaît ?

- Euh... non. non...

- Oh ? dommage. Elle est jolie ?

- Oh ça oui... la plus belle a mes yeux...

- Ooooh... tu dois vraiment l'aimer comme un fou ! c'est trop mignon !

- Ah ça oui...

- Je trouve ça trop romantique... mais là, faut que je te laisse Harold, je vois Mérida qui m'appelle au loin ! je te souhaite bonne chance ! tiens, pour t'encourager !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et partit en courant vers sa meilleure amie, faisant voler ses cheveux et sa robe rose derrière elle. Harold rougissait et la regarder s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres. Il voyait Mérida et elle discuter, pour aller ensuite s'asseoir sur un banc. Reprenant ces esprits, il se hâta de recopier le message tant qu'il l'avait en tête.

La fin de la pause matinale sonna, et les élèves se hâtèrent de rejoindre les classes pour le cours suivant. Les quatre amies avaient cours d'histoire au troisième étage, dans l'aile ouest du bâtiment. Les filles passèrent devant Harold, et lui adressèrent un sourire, que le brun rendit. La route vers le cours d'histoire allait être long vu la foule d'élève qui montait vers les étages. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Jack de réussir on ne sait comment a rejoindre son ami dans l'escalier

- Salut mon vieux !

- Salut.

- Alors ? on me fuit ?

- Quoi ? non pourquoi ?

- J't'ai pas vue de la pause !

- Mais j'étais dehors ! mais avec...

- Avec qui ?

- Raiponce... fit-il discrètement

- Aaaah ! Raiponce. Et alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- T'a réussi ou pas ?

- Presque...

- Rhooo ! faut tu filer un coup de main ou quoi ?

- Dis donc ! tu peux parler ! avec Mérida, t'est pas plus avancé que moi.

- C'est vrai. Mais j'y arriverais ! T'en fais pas !

- Mouais. Mais comparé à toi, j'aurais de l'avance et je gagnerais.

- Hé ! Je n'ai jamais parié ou fait une course sur ce sujet !

- Bah on aurait du dès le départ! Ça nous aurez booster et motivé !

- Pas faux. Mais on peut le faire si tu veux.

- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de faire ça, c'est en bonne voie déjà.

- Pff... froussard !

- Non. chanceux. Héhé.

- Au fait, demain c'est mercredi, tu viens tester mon nouveau jeu vidéo chez moi ? j'ai le dernier jeu de baston du moment !

- Ouais pourquoi pas. je viendrais vers 16H ça te va ? souriait le brun

- Ça me va ! Et le perdant de la partie fera les devoirs de l'autre ! proposa-t-il enthousiaste

- Rêve ! allez viens on y est.

- Mais t'est vraiment un froussard !

- Non, jsuis prévoyant. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu fasses mon travail scolaire. Ce serait la chute du bulletin garantie. Rigola Harold

- C'est po gentil ça... bouda Jack avec une moue

- Allez fait par cette tête, Jack. Rigolait-il

- Je peux avoir un câlin pour me consoler ? demanda Jack comme un enfant.

- Rêve ! et puis quoi encore !

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ça !? c'est la journée de la frousse ma parole ! t'a peur ou quoi ? fit Jack surpris

- Non. Allez viens. Fit-il en indiquant de le suivre dans la classe

- Silence dans la salle. Asseyez-vous vite, je vous prie. Fit la prof d'histoire.

Tous les élèves s'assirent à leur place, dans le silence souhaité. Jack s'assit comme d'habitude à coté d'Harold, tandis que le brun sortait déjà ses affaires.

- Je serais pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça ? demanda Jack à voix basse

- Jack... on est en cours, là. Siffla Harold à voix très basse

- Non mais répond moi... oui ou non ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de savoir ça?! chuchota t-il

- Je veux savoir ! tu m'as énervé !

- Tu m'emmerdes-la !

- Toi aussi !

- Parfait ! un partout, la balle au centre.

- Rhoo... Merde ! fit-il à voix trop haute

- Mr Frost. Un souci peut être? Demanda Mme Dunbroch avec sévérité

- Euh... non madame. Aucun. Je... je me suis juste fait mal. Désolé.

Toute la classe qui c'était retourné, retourner à présent à leur cahier, classeur, feuille, tandis que Mme Dunbroch écrivait au tableau quelques notes. Les filles les regardèrent surprises, sauf Mérida qui se retenait de s'écrouler de rire dans la classe de sa mère. Jack, rougissant de honte, se tourna vers Harold.

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi. Tu me donneras cette réponse. Chuchota-t-il mécontent

- Ouais, c'est ça. maintenant suit le cours, où tu risques d'avoir mal pour de vrai. Menaça-t-il exaspérer

- J'aimerais voir ça ! provoqua le plus vieux

Harold lui donna un léger coup de pied, mais puissant, qui fit hurler Jack sous le coup de la douleur.

- AIEUH ! fit-il

- Et bien Mr Frost ! on veut attirer l'attention ? peut être désiré vous faire cours à ma place, ou me réciter entièrement la leçon de la semaine dernière ?

- Non madame... en remettant ma chaise, je me suis cogné le genoux. Mais ça n'arrivera plus. désolé.

- Bon. Mais si vous semez la pagaille et empêcher vos camarades de travailler, je vous change de place, et je vous fais monter sur l'estrade pour me citer la leçon.

- Bien madame.

- Et Mlle Dunbroch ! cessez donc de rire ! j'aimerais un peu de calme et de tenue dans cette classe !

- Oui mam... euh... madame.

Suite à un avertissement sévère de la prof pour lui, Jack suivit le cours, tout en abandonnant l'idée de discuter avec son pote. Mais il n'allait pas pour autant lâcher le morceau.

* * *

_Alors voila. Le chapitre 1 avec la présentation classique des personnages. Et la, pour dire de changer de Merricup et Jackunzel, j'ai inverser et choisi de mettre du Hiccunzel et Jerida ! :D_

_Voila le principe premier de l'histoire. Qu'ils déclarent leur flammes aux belles demoiselles. Mais y arriveront-ils ? du moins Harold pour Raiponce ? Et Jack qui taquine Harold, je trouve ça marrant moi! héhé ! XD_

_Alors je ne pouvait également pas m'empêcher d'intégrer Pitch en prof de math sévère, :D et Elinor en prof d'histoire! :D je les voyait que dans ces rôles en tant que prof! XD_

_Voila ! en espérant que ça vous ai plut et éveiller votre curiosité, je vous dit a demain ! n'hésiter pas a me donner votre avis ! merci d'avoir lu ! bye ! ^^_


	2. Un rendez-vous remplit de surprise !

**_Plume_**_ : euh... Déficacée ? :D ou défi cassée ? XD je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise sur beaucoup de chose ! ^w^ pour les couples, j'ai du lire dans tes pensés ! XD non mais à la base j'avais mit Merricup et Jackunzel. :) et puis je me suis dit : oooh j'en envie de changer un peu ! allez hop ! on inverse ! xD le résultat final me plait plus comme ça ! ^u^_

_Pour Elinor, ben oui je ne voit pas dans quel autre matière on peut la mettre comme prof ! XD et Pitch, ben, la raison est con, mais dans le film, c'est un manipulateur et un calculateur de mauvais coup ! :D donc « manipule » et « calculateur/calculatrice » = Calcul = les maths ! XDD tiens math pour Pitch... ça me rappelle un truc familier... XDD_

_Merci encore et bonne lecture pour la suite ! j' espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le chapitre 1 ! héhé ! ^^_

**_Akasia _**_: salut ! :D merci beaucoup ! ^^ c'est vrai tu as raison c'est bien de changer les couples. Après on risque de se lasser si c'est toujours les mêmes. Bonne lecture ! j'espère que la suite te plaira ! ^^ _

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Un rendez-vous remplit de surprise !

- Mérida ! arrête de te marrer ! ça me saoule !

- Hahaaaaahahaaa ! désolée Jack... j'y peux rien ! hihiiiiii...

- Mouais... grogna-t-il en reportant son attention sur sa fourchette.

Jack, Mérida, Harold et Raiponce était tous les quatre à la cantine, assis à une petite table à part. Jack joué avec son repas, tandis que la rousse faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour cesser de rire avec des bruits de cochon !

Raiponce remarqua qu'Harold était bizarre avec Jack. Elle tenta d'abord de calmer sa copine

- Mérida, calme toi s'il te plaît.

- Ok ok... pfff... foouuuu. voila. C'est bon.

- Merci. C'est pas trop tôt. Grogna Jack.

- Oh c'est bon, tête de neige ! se moqua Mérida

- Harold? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement en classe? Demanda Raiponce

- Rien.

- Ah bah si ! depuis qu'on vous connaît, vous êtes pas comme ça toi et Jack ! précisa la rousse

- Faut un début à tout. Grogna Harold

- Jack t'a dit un truc ? insista Raiponce

- Oui, mais je veux pas en discuter.

- Pourquoi ? fit elle

- J'en ai pas envie, c'est tout. Point.

- Il a pris la mouche quand je lui ai demandé si je serais son type, dans une certaine situation.

- Quoi ?! firent les filles

- Super... grogna le brun

- Non mais... expliques-toi ! fit Mérida les yeux ronds

- Ou du moins précise le problème. Précisa la blonde

- Je ne suis pas sûr que... fit le brun

- Si je vais le faire, comme ça on est tranquille. Coupa Jack

- Pffff... soupira Harold

- Alors voilà. J'ai demandé qu'il vienne tester mon nouveau jeu vidéo avec moi demain. Et en rigolant j'ai dit le perdant fera les devoirs de l'autre. Il a refusé en me vexant gentiment, et moi j'ai boudé comme un gosse. Et pour finir, j'ai demandé un câlin pour me consoler. Encore une fois pour rire. Il a refusé comme s'il avait peur de ça ! du coup je l'ai embêté un peu pour savoir si j'aurais pu être son genre.

- Et le coup des excuses bidon a ma mère ? c'est dû à quoi ?

- Je l'ai saoulé et il m'a foutu un coup de pied.

La rousse fit de son mieux pour pas éclater de rire, mais en repensant à la situation et à la tête de Jack plus tôt en cours, elle explosa de rire.

- Mérida !

- Non mais c'est complètement con votre truc !

- Ah ouais ? ça te plairait que Raiponce te saoule avec ce genre de sujet sachant que toi tu n'es pas de ce côté-là ? fit Harold énerver

- Hein ? moi ? ben... pour te répondre, si une fille aussi belle et adorable que ma Punzie me le demander, j'hésiterai pas et je me dirais que j'ai beaucoup de chance. Et toc. Fit elle les bras croisés et un sourire effronté.

- Bon, ok, vu comme ça. Grommela-t-il

- Et toi ? Jack ne serait pas ton type ? demanda Mérida

- tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?! reprocha le brun à la rousse

- Ben si ! et j'attends toujours ma réponse moi !

- Harold répond lui sinon il te lâchera pas. et puis on sait que tu n'es pas attiré vers les garçons. Donc joue le jeu. Pour rire.

- Bien dit ma Punzie ! fit Mérida en donnant une bise sur la joue de la blonde qui haussa avec un sourire les épaules, tout en regardant Harold

- Bon. Très bien.

Il se tourna vers le plus vieux des quatre.

- Bon. Euh... Si j'étais dans ce genre de situation, je pense... que tu pourrais... effectivement me plaire... comme... mec. Voilà. C'est dit.

- Merci mon vieux ! tu vois ? ce n'était pas la mort ?

- Et Harold ? il serait ton type ? demanda Mérida

- Hein ? ouais... pourquoi pas. j'adore sa bouille quand il est en colère !

- Oh merde Jack ! t'est chiant ! bouda-t-il en reportant son regard sur sa purée.

- Oooh... je rigole ! fit il en lui donnant une claque amicale dans le dos

Mais la baffe fut trop forte, et Harold eut la moitié de son visage dans la purée. Ce qui fit rire ses amis, et quelques voisins de table durant quelques secondes.

- T'est con Jack ! vraiment ! grogna le brun en s'essuyant avec sa serviette

- Oh désolé mon chaton, tu veux que je t'aide ? ou que je le fasse ?

- Non !

- Mais soit pas timide enfin...

- Va te faire voir Jack !

- Oh oui, j'aime quand tu me dis des méchancetés chéri.

- Bon vous savez quoi ? j'me tire. On se voit en cours.

Et le brun se leva avec son plateau, le rangea et sortit de la cantine. Ses amis furent un peu gênés.

- T'est peut-être allez loin Jack.

- J'vois ça... j'vois pas quelle mouche a pu le piquer à ce point ?

- Peut-être que ce sujet est sensible pour lui ?

- Peut-être... Je vais aller m'excuser. Fit en se levant

- Non Jack. Fit Raiponce en le retenant par la manche

- Pourquoi ? fit-il

- Envoie-lui un SMS. C'est mieux. Fit Mérida

- J'ai pas de cred.

- Et ton argent de poche t'en fait quoi ? répliqua-t-elle

- Tu voudrais bien savoir ? hein ? petite curieuse. Souriait Jack à la rouquine

- Jack, tu lui diras tes excuses en cours. Mais même s'il ne répond pas, le fait que tu lui dises ça lui fera plaisir. Expliqua la blonde

- Ok...

Ils finirent donc leur repas, dans une ambiance gênée et moins drôle. Harold avait été aux toilettes se rincer la figure, et c'était assis sur les escaliers d'un couloir et bouquina ses livres jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Pour le cours suivant, ils avaient français et un contrôle assez important. et pour se calmer, Harold révisait. Quand la cloche sonna, il monta attendre dans le couloir. Les autres suivirent peu après. Harold, qui avait encore son visage et regard à demi fâcher, ne disais pas un mot. Et les autres firent de même.

Ils entrèrent en classe avec le prof, et s'installèrent calmement. Les filles ensemble, et les garçons aussi, dans un silence de mort. Les filles soupirèrent face à la tête d'Harold. Le cours commença alors, et tout le monde écouter et écrivez ce que le prof disait. Jack nota un mot sur un bout de papier et le passa bien à Harold. Le brun ne lâcher pas son travail mais son regard s'arrêta deux secondes sur le mot.

_« Je suis désolé. Je recommencerai plus. Toujours ok pour demain à 4H ? :) »_

Harold lu le mot, mais ne répondit pas . il le prit, et griffonna dessus, et le redonna à Jack. Ce dernier put lire

_« Pas de problème. Je te massacrerais dfaçon ! ;) »_

Jack adressa un regard vers le brun qui lui souriait en coin. Le reste du cours et de l'après-midi se passa comme avant. Sans soucis. Les filles, voyant ça, étaient soulagées.

Le lendemain, après une bonne soirée de révision et une nuit de sommeil, Harold avait décider de mettre en oeuvre l'idée de Raiponce. Le mot avait été rédiger à la perfection la veille au soir, et maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à réussi à introduire le mot dans le sac de la blonde. Comme il n'avait cours que le matin avec trois matières, science, dessin et Anglais, il n'avait que peu de possibilités. Tout devait se jouer maintenant.

Science, échec. Dessin, pas mieux. Il ne restait plus que le cours d'anglais. Sinon, il pouvait tout remettre à plus tard. Et au bout de six ans, il ne voulait pas attendre davantage. À la fin du cours, Harold réussi par on ne sait quel miracle, et discrètement, à glisser dans le cahier d'anglais de la blonde le petit mot. Une excuse de vouloir recopier la dernière phrase manquante de l'exercice.

Satisfait d'avoir réussi, il salua ses amis et rentra chez lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Raiponce rangea alors ces affaires avant de partir chez elle, comme Jack et Mérida. Ce n'est que dans le couloir, que la blonde se fit interpeller par Jack.

- Raiponce !

- Hum ? qu'est-ce qui y'a Jack ? tandis que Mérida continuait sa route.

- Je... je voulais te demander... un grand service...

- Lequel ?

- Tu peux me passer ton cahier d'anglais pour que je puisse recopier la fin de l'exercice ? steu plait...

- Euh... la fin ? où tout l'exercice complet ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

- Bon d'accord... tout...

- Jack. Reprocha-t-elle

- Je sais... j'abuse... mais j'y peux rien ! j'ai du mal avec cette matière ! mais ce sera la dernière fois ! promis !

- Ah la la... tu es incorrigible Jack. Va pour cette fois, je suis dans un bon jour. mais je voudrais le récupérer demain matin Jack. C'est ma seule condition. Dit-elle gentiment

- Ça marche ! promis ! Oh merci Raiponce ! tu me sauves la vie !

- Muhm... Ton bulletin je dirais. Hihii...

La blonde échangea donc le cahier d'anglais avec le mot d'Harold dedans, et le jeune homme le mit dans son sac. Ni lui, ni elle ne savait qu'il y avait un mot cacher dedans. Le mot en question glissa donc du cahier, et alla se nicher au fond du sac de Jack. Ils partirent donc tous les deux vers l'extérieur, avec Mérida, et chacun rentra chez lui.

Quand Jack arriva chez lui, et après avoir signalé sa présence à sa mère, il monta dans sa chambre et déballa son sac pour commencer à recopier le cahier de Raiponce.

- Comme ça... je serais tranquille pour cette après-midi. Je pourrais m'éclater avec Harold sans avoir à bosser dessus ce soi... hum ? c'est quoi ça ?

Il trouva le bout de papier au fond de son sac, et légèrement chiffonné. Oubliant le livre d'anglais, il le prit, le remis bien, et put lire :

_« J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je voudrais savoir si toi aussi tu ressens la même chose. Rejoint moi prés du vieux sapin et du rocher à tête de chat, dans la forêt de Burgess, à 14 H. H. »_

Le jeune homme était étonné de voir un tel message dans son sac.

- C'est un rendez-vous ? a... avec moi ? « H »... qui c'est ça... « H »... « H ». Quoi ? Honorine ? Harmonie? quand même pas... croyait quel avait un mec déjà. bah je verrais bien là-bas. ça risque d'être amusant et intéressant. Mais en attendant, je vais faire le livre de Raiponce. Ensuite, je graille un morceau, je range la chambre, et je prépare le matos pour une bonne après midi et soirée geek ! hé hé ! et pour 14 h, hop, je serais prêt.

Jack œuvra donc à ses affaires et finit dans les temps, pour aller tranquille à ce fameux rendez-vous. Harold de son coté, était prêt, mais trouiller à mort. La route jusqu'au rendez-vous lui parut interminable... il en avait la boule au ventre. Il avait eu envie de faire demi-tour à plusieurs reprises, mais un immense élan de courage l'en empêcher. Il arriva bien en avance, genre à 13h45, et en profita pour réfléchir à la bonne manière de lui dire. Adosser contre le rocher, il se mettait donc à parler tout seul.

Jack était aussi parti en avance. Et vers 13h50, il arriva au fameux point de rendez-vous, et s'arrêta quand il entendit une voix. Se cachant discrètement, il s'approchait pour essayer de voir qui parler. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son meilleur ami, en train de faire la causette...

- Harold ? c'est donc toi le fameux « H » ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même

- Écoute... ce n'est pas facile à dire... mais je dois le faire...

- C'est pas Raiponce qu'il aimait ? jcomprend plus rien... murmura-t-il

- ... depuis le début que je te connais et que je te fréquente, je ne cesse de penser à toi... c'est vrai, je te vois tous les jours, on est proche... mais je n'ai jamais osé de te le dire... j'avais peur...

- Il répète un sketch ou quoi ?

- Et le sujet dont on a parler hier... m'a fait prendre conscience de la chose, et je ne veux plus passer mon temps à avoir peur de te le dire. Malgré cette amitié, j'ai besoin que tu le saches. Et ...

- Harold ? fit Jack

Le brun cessa de parler et affichait de grand yeux rond, presque terrifié. Ce retournant lentement, il voyait que Jack se trouvait là, à le regardait avec un sourire et un regard inquisiteur.

- Salut Harold.

- Jack ?

- Oui, c'est moi. aux dernières nouvelles.

- Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?! s'exclama le brun

- Woh woh ! je réponds à ton rendez-vous mon vieux !

- Mon... mon rendez-vous ? que rendez-vous ?

- Celui-là. le fameux papier que j'ai trouvé dans mon sac, signer « H » donc, me voici.

- Mais... c'est impossible...

- Quoi ? c'est pourtant toi qui as fait ça, non ? dit-il en lui montrant le bout de papier

- Ou...oui... c'est de moi, mais... bafouilla-t-il tout rougissant

- Hé... y'a pas à avoir peur, Harold. Je suis surpris tout autant que toi, et... je t'avoue, depuis tout ce temps... tu n'a rien dit, j'ai rien vu. t'as bien cacher ton jeu mon gaillard! souriait-il

- Y'a erreur sur le destinataire Jack !

- Hein ?

- C'était destiné à Raiponce ! pas à toi ! et je ne suis pas... pas... attiré par les mecs! et d'ailleurs, comment tu as eu ce mot ?!

- Hein ? de... Raiponce ? mais... je ne sais pas moi ! elle ne m'a rien donner comme papier !

- Je l'avais mis dans son livre d'anglais bordel ! ragea le brun

- Dans son... ooooh merde... ah le con... le mot a dû glisser du bouquin, vers mon sac et j'ai cru que c'était une invitation pour moi de la part d'Honorine ou Harmony ! pfffoooa... fit il une main sur la bouche

- Oooh super... voila que je peux recommencer... oh la honte... et toi qui a cru que... oohh... la honte totale...

- Non mais Harold, ça va. ce n'est que partie remise. Et puis...

- Puis quoi ?

- Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était de moi dont tu parler ! que t'avais un faible pour moi!

- Quoi ?! tu... tu m'as espionné ?!

- Ben j'étais surpris ! je savais pas quoi faire ! se défendit-il avec un air désoler

- Mais au fait... si tu es venue, que tu m'as vu... et que tu as cru que... c'était de toi dont je parlais, ça veut dire... que... je te plais ?! analysa le brun

- Ben je sais pas... mais je me suis dit que, si tu ressentais de l'attirance pour moi, on aurait pu essayer. Juste pour voir.

- J'en reviens pas ...

- Moi non plus mon pote ! et avec mon délire, tes phrases m'ont touché ! c'est pour ça que j'ai décider de me montrer...

- Oh la poisse... poisse de chez poisse...

- Harold...

- J'ai trop honte... je... je vais rentrer...

- Attends ! fit-il en lui prenant la main.

- Jack ! lâche- moi !

- D'accord. Mais écoute. Y'a eu une erreur. Ok. j'ai mal compris, ok, mais je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Et je veux pas que notre amitié soit bousillée. Donc, ce que je te propose, on oublie cette histoire de rendez-vous, de la forêt, et on va aller chez moi s'éclater sur ma console ! proposa t-il en lâchant la main du brun

- Je... je sais pas...

- Oh allez ! même que c'est plus tôt que prévu, viens ! je me laisserais battre ! s'il te plaît ! y'aura pas de malaise ! aller quoi !

- Bon... d'accord. Souria légèrement Harold

- Parfait ! aller. En route !

Ils partirent donc ver chez Jack, sans pression, comme des potes de longue date.

- Au fait ?

- Hum ?

- Ça n'aurait pas été mal que tu lui dises ce que t'a dit tout haut. Je pense qu'elle aurait été contente de te l'entendre dire. Rassura-t-il

- Merci Jack...

- Et l'idée du papier, c'est elle ou toi ?

- Elle.

- Ok. Et le sujet dont vous avez parlé hier, c'est...

- J'ai demandé de façon déguisée comment dire à une fille que je l'aime sans me prendre un râteau.

- Ah. je vois. Pas con comme idée. M'enfin... à condition que ça arrive au bon destinataire.

- Ouais... c'est sur...

- Te plaint pas ! t'a de la chance que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, et pas un autre gars de la classe ! genre Rustik, ou Varek, ou encore moins Kranedur !

- Ouais t'a pas tort... mais dis-moi, tu croyais que c'était l'une des deux filles de la classe ?

- Absolument ! fit-il joyeux

- Mais pas moi ?

- Bah... non, mon vieux. Je sais que t'est branchée fille, et que tu en pince pour Raiponce depuis le collège, donc je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant que ça aurait pu être toi ! mais quand je t'ai vu parler seul contre ton rocher, y'a un gros « WTF » qui s'est affiché dans mon cerveau ! plaisantait-il

- Ah ça... ça a dû te faire un choc. Souriait-il légèrement

- Un petit alors. ah ! on y est ! allez mon pote ! prêt à te faire dégommer ? fit-il avec enthousiasme

- C'est toi qui va morfler mon gaillard ! rectifia Harold avec un sourire

- Je te l'ai dit. J'attends de voir !

- Me provoque pas Frost. Souriait-il

- Il va faire quoi Mr Haddock .

- Je suis plus malin que toi. T'arrivera pas à suivre. Se moqua le brun avec humour

- Ne me lance pas des défis ! je te les relève tous ! souriait Jack

- Héhé. Je sais.

- Allez, entre ! Ma console nous attend !

Et ils entrèrent tous deux dans la maison, dans la bonne humeur, l'amitié et des rires.

* * *

_Bon. Tout c'est arrangé, c'est cool. :) pour le prof de français... euh... dans ma tête je voyais Nord. Me demander pas pourquoi. :p_

_Ooouuuah ! comment le rendez vous a foirer ! XD il avait pourtant réussi à glisser ce fichu bout de papier dans les affaire de Raiponce ! :o_

_ Et Jack qui croyez que c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait ! XD jle voyais bien faire genre « t'as bien cacher ton jeu mon ptit gars ! » XD_

_Bon, ben voila. En route pour l'après midi geek. Je pense que pas mal de gens se doute de ce qui va se passer, mais attendez demain pour en être sur ! ;D bye !_


	3. Barrières brisées

**_Eldeya : _**_XD T'AURA LA SUITE MAINTENANT ! XDD_

_Euh... non. Flynn n'est pas prévue au programme. :) c'est une fic sur les 4 Big Four. Je n'avais pas prévue de faire interagir les autres personnages. Mais bon, j'aurais pu faire mention de lui dans un dialogue ou paragraphe. :)_

_Ouais c'est sure que ça fait bizarre de les voir à notre époque, mais on si fait vite ! ;D et mon Pitch, évidemment que je l'ai mit ! :D je le voulais dans un rôle d'enseignant, mais... un peu trop sur les nerfs ! XDD_

_En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu m'a dit. ^w^ : hâte de le savoir ? et bien la réponse se trouve dans ce dernier chapitre ! bonne lecture ! :D_

**_Plume_**_ : XD sache un truc sur moi, mais je pense que tu doit déjà le savoir et t'en douter, je fait ce que je veux avec les personnages de mes fics ! XDD et je peux être triés méchante ou très gentille. C'est selon mon humeur ! kakakaakakakaaa ! ( rire de Bob Lennon avec les crânes dans Skyrim ! XD dsl j'ai son rire dans ma tête depuis hier soir ! kakakakakaka ! XDD)_

_En quenouillette ? :D nooon ? tu crois ? et ben tu le sauras dans ce chapitre final! bonne lecture et encore merci ! ^w^_

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Barrières brisées

- Maman ! jsuis rentré ! et Harold est là !

- Oh ! bonjour Harold. Contente de te voir.

- Moi aussi madame. Bonjour.

- Au fait Jack, tu devras gérer la maison cette aprèm. Je file au bureau.

- Bah pourquoi ? je croyais que tu travailler pas aujourd'hui ?

- Moi aussi, mais là, c'est une urgence. Je risque de rentrer tard car on doit rendre deux dossiers complets demain et on ne peut pas passer à coter. Mais on me changera mon jour de congé. et bon... comme Emma est chez ton père, d'une part ça me soulage. Toi je sais que tu peux te débrouiller seule, mais elle, elle a encore besoin de moi.

- Donc... j'ai la baraque pour moi tout seul ?

- Oui. Désolée... mais je te préviendrais de quand je rentre. Coupe pas ton tel c'est tout ce que je demande. Au cas ou pour Emma.

- T'inquiète pas maman. Rassura-t-il

- Ça va aller pour toi ?

- Non maman... je peux rien faire sans toi... fit-il d'une voix dramatique

- D'accord. À ce soir mon chéri. Souriait-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte

- Maman... ne part pas...je t'en prie... supplia-t-il joueur en la suivant

- À ce soir mon chéri...

- Je sais pas me faire à manger ! je vais mourir de faim ! chouina-t-il

- Je t'aime !

- Ne me laisse pas seul ! maman ! pitié ! j'ai pas mon doudou ! fit-il d'une voix d'enfant qui chiale

- Bisous ! fit-elle avec un dernier rire

- Si en rentrant tu vois une boule bleue inerte sur le sol, c'est moi ! je serais mort de faim et de chagrin !

- Pas de soucis ! Bye !

- Adiioooou !

Et il referma la porte tandis que sa mère partait en voiture au boulot. Une fois la porte fermé il se mit à rire, mais s'arrêta quand il vit Harold le regarder avec étonnement et un sourire amusé

- Quoi ?

- Un doudou ? t'est sérieux ?

- Bah quoi ? personne ne veut me faire de câlin ! faut bien que je compense ! riait-il

- Oooh... pauvre enfant... se moqua Harold avec une grimace

- Gnié ! bon. Comme tu l'as pigé, on a la baraque pour nous deux ! donc, c'est la fête ! on pourra crier de victoire comme des bourrins ! youhou ! et personne pour nous dire quoique se soit ! double youhou !

- J'en doute pas. bon. On le teste ce jeu ?

- Ouais ! mais avant... plateau-repas de la liberté !

- Jack...

- Allez viens ! dis-moi ce que tu veux, je suis sure de l'avoir !

- Pff... ben... des chips et du coca ?

- Nous avons ça en stock mon brave ! juste le temps... d'attraper le paquet... dans le placard... et de choper le pack de canette... et voila ! on peut grimper !

- Ouais. Passe moi les canettes, tu risques de tomber et de faire des dégâts vus comment t'est chargé !

- Ok. tiens !

Ils montèrent donc à l'étage, dans la chambre de Jack, et Harold constata une chose qui le surpris.

- Tas fait le ménage et ta ranger ta chambre ?

- Bah ouais ! cool non ?

- Ta mère t'a puni ou quoi ?

- Ben non ! c'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative, parce que... comme tu le vois, j'ai le jeu que j'attendais depuis 6 mois ! j'allais pas inviter mon meilleur ami à jouer dans une porcherie enfin !

- Jsuis impressionnait. Vraiment.

- Merci mon bon seigneur ! la tache a été rude... mais j'y suis arrivé ! haha !

- Trinquons à ta victoire sur le champ de bataille alors ! riait Harold

- Ouais !

Les deux garçons prirent une canette chacun et s'assirent en tailleur sur le sol, face à l'autre. Ils trinquèrent et burent leur boisson.

- Aaah. Ça fait du bien ! fit Jack.

- Ouais. Dis ? tu penses inviter Mérida ici un jour ?

- Pourquoi pas. enfin... dès que j'aurais réussi à franchir le cap !

- Mouais... ça serait génial en effet...

- On y arrivera ! t'inquiète.

- Je sais. Au fait.

- Hum ?

- T'a... déjà embrasser une fille ?

- Moi ? euh... oui. Plusieurs fois. et toi ?

- Oh non. aucune. Pour te dire, je ne sais même pas ce que ça fait, ni comment on s'y prend pour que ce soit un baiser parfait, ni si je suis doué pour ça...

- Bah moi je sais comment on fait, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait.

- Ah ? explique. Demanda Harold intéressait.

- Euh... c'est plus simple de le montrer que de l'expliquer. Tu vois, c'est un truc agréable et unique pour chacun.

- Ah.

- Ne te brusque pas, mais... je peux te montrer les gestes.

- Quoi ? euh... non ça ira.

- Harold... depuis le temps qu'on se connaît t'a pas confiance en moi ? je sais que je suis un farceur, mais je sais aussi être sérieux !

- Ben si j'ai confiance ! mais... c'est... enfin... ce serait bizarre...

- Imagine que ce soit pour me faire pardonner de tout a l'heure et d'hier midi. Je veux t'aider et t'enseigner deux trois trucs, pour que, quand tu embrasseras Raiponce, elle ne soit pas déçue et se souvienne de ce baiser. Non ?

- Tu... tu ferait ça pour moi ? vraiment ?

- Je suis ton meilleur ami ! c'est à ça que ça sert non ? aider ses amis dans le besoin.

- Jack...merci...

- Bon. Je veux bien t'enseigner tout ce qu'il faut savoir, mais toi, faut me promettre de ne pas flipper et de me faire confiance. Rien de ce que je ferais ne sera déplacé et de personnel pour toi. Promis ?

- Promis ? accepta-t-il.

- Parfait ! allez debout.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se mirent encore face à face.

- Bon. Alors pour commencer, le mec doit être détendu et assuré de ce qu'il va faire. On joue dans la cour des grands. Fini le bac à sable !

- Ok. fit Harold avec attention.

- Donc, on est cool, pas crispé de peur, ni rigide comme un robot. Relax. Naturel. Fait comme moi. se montra-t-il avec un sourire relax

- Ok. fit-il en imitant la carrure décontractée de Jack.

- Bien ! étape n°1 franchi ! n°2, l'approche vers la damoiselle. Je fais les gestes, donc regarde bien en même temps que j'explique.

- Hum hum.

- Alors faut pas foncer vers elle, ni traîner le pas. on y va relax, jusque-là. Faut une petite distance entre les deux. Dit-il à 30 cm du brun.

- Ok.

- Tu vois, si elle est petite, tu dois être a porté de lèvre pour mieux pouvoir l'embrasser. Assez pour sentir son souffle sur ton visage.

- Ok.

- Ensuite, ta main se glisse avec douceur entre ses doigts. Tu les effleures d'abord. Pas la peine de les saisir tout de suite. Le fait de les effleurer provoque une sensation dans l'épiderme. Tu le sens ? demanda Jack en montrant le principe sur la main d'Harold.

- Euh... oui. Je vois.

- Et une fois que tu l'as saisi, la deuxième main va venir se nicher entre le cou et la joue, comme ça. pour la faire frisonner et pour qu'elle capte que le moment fatidique approche.

- Ouais. j'ai compris...

- Et là, et enfin là, tu peux l'embrasser. Mais pas comme un excité de la 11e ! nooon ! faut le faire, en douceur, passion, et la taquiner pour qu'elle, elle te les offres avec envie.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais pas t'embrasser, mais je vais te le montrer avec mes doigts. Bon, t'imagine que mon majeur et mon index, c'est mes lèvres. Ou celle de Raiponce. Ou les tiennes. comme tu veux.

- Ok.

- Alors déjà, tu dépose tes lèvres timidement sur celle d'en haut. Juste une seconde. Ensuite tu fais pareil sur celle d'en bas, puis tu le fais sur les deux en même temps, tout en ayant ta langue qui caresse le bord de ses lèvres. Et là, si tout marche bien, elle sera tellement affolée d'envie qu'elle se redressera pour t'offrir ces lèvres!

- Ouah... ok...

- Et quand vous allez vous embrasser, ta main viendra resserrer son emprise sur sa tête, et la rapprochera de ton visage, pour donner de la profondeur au baiser. Puis ta deuxième main viendra lâcher sa main, pour cueillir l'autre joue. Et là, bam ! Jackpot ! votre premier baiser sera mémorable pour vous deux. Voilà.

- Ouah... merci Jack... je... j'ignorais qu'il fallait faire tout ça...

- Chacun sa méthode, mais moi, je l'ai fait de nombreuses fois et ça marche plutôt bien. Donc voilà. En gage d'amitié, je t'ai dévoilé ma technique secrète !

- Merci Jack. C'est sympa. Merci... souriait le brun.

- Bon ! parfait ! maintenant on joue ?

- Ouais. C'est parti ! je vais te battre à pleine couture !

- C'est ça ! je vais te battre royalement !

Ils se rassirent donc en tailleur et lancèrent le jeu. Tout en buvant et mangeant des chips, il riait, crier leurs cris de guerre, jouer, s'amuser, etc. Jack subissait hélas plusieurs défaites, et le 10e match fut servi en cri de guerres, protestations et provocations !

- Gniarg ! cette fois je vais te battre ! cria Jack le nez coller à sa manette

- T'avais déjà dit ça, les 9 fois précédente ! rétorqua Harold

- Oui ! mais cette fois je suis sur de...

- GAGNEZ !

- Quoi ?! encore... ?! rhoooo ! CROTTE !

Rageur, il avait crié et fait un faux geste avec sa main, et celle-ci percuta la canette de coca glacé sur la table basse qui alla se renverser direct sur le pantalon et le t-Shirt du plus jeune

- AAAAH ! JACk!

- Oh merde ! jsuis désolé ! s'excusa t-il

- Oooh super ! jvais puer le coca et je vais coller de partout ! génial !

- Je l'ai pas fait exprès ! s"excusa t-il encore

- Je savais que t'aimais pas perdre mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire des coups comme ça ! reprocha Harold

- Pas fait exprès je te dis... oooh... bon. Ben ce que je vais faire c'est te passez un jean et un t-shirt propre, et pendant que tu te changes, je nettoierais mes dégâts. Ok ?

- Ok...

- Bon... alors... euh... tiens ! voila déjà le pantalon... et le haut. À merde, j'ai plus de t-shit. Bah au pire, je te passe un gilet noir. Ça ira jpense. Voilà. Fit-il en cherchant dans son armoire et en lui donnant les vêtements propres

- Merci...

- Tu sais où se trouve la salle de bain. Vas-y. Jvais nettoyait.

- Jdégoulline de coca ! je ne vais pas en mettre partout ! non, je vais me changer ici.

- Ok

- Je me retourne.

- Ouais. Merci.

Le brun se déshabilla et changea de vêtement tandis que le plus vieux nettoyer le coca au sol. une fois tout ça fini, Jack regarda enfin Harold et eut un sourire.

- Quoi ?

- On dirait moi en plus petit et avec les cheveux bruns.

- Gnié. C'est ta faute. Mais merci pour les vêtements.

- J'allais pas te laisser avec des fringues collant, ni tout nu enfin !

- Ouais. Surtout que je suis pas très agréable à regarder...

- Hein ? c'est quoi ces conneries ? s'étonna Jack

- Bah quoi... jsuis petit, frêle, pas musclé... pas de quoi attirer les filles.

- Hé ! tu crois que je le suis plus que toi ? regarde. Dit –il en enlevant son propre maillot.

- Non Jack ! je... oh pfff... fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, puis les tournant sur le coté

- Tiens regarde. Harold ?

- Non, je regarde pas. je te connaît depuis des années, je sais comment tu est, c'est bon.

- Harold ? insista-t-il en s'approchant

- C'est bon Jack arrête. Esquiva-t-il

- Bon. C'est quoi ton problème ? t'a peur que je tombe amoureux de toi ou quoi ?

- Non.

- Bah alors ? t'a un problème avec deux mecs ensemble ?

- Ben... non... c'est juste... que... je sais pas. c'est bizarre... dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit

- Bizarre ? un homme peut rendre un autre homme heureux autant qu'une femme, tu sais ? fit de même Jack

- Vraiment ? toi, tu arriverais à rendre heureux un autre garçon ?

- Oui. Enfin je pense... du moment que je l'aime.

- Tu pourrais vraiment embrasser un garçon plutôt qu'une fille ? et de la même manière que tu a employé pour les embrasser ?

- Ben... Oui. Après, tout dépend de ce que l'on ressent là. Dit il en pointant de son doigt le coeur d'Harold.

- Je... non. moi j'y arriverais pas ! c'est... c'est trop bizarre...

- Tu dis ça parce que t'a jamais essayé ! même pour déconner !

- Pour déconner ?

- Oui ! faire des expériences !

- Je n'avais pas vu la chose sous cet angle.

- Harold ?

- Hum ? quoi ?

- Embrasse-moi comme je te l'ai appris. Pour déconner, allez! fit-il joueur

- Hein?! Je... non. Je peux pas... pas avec toi. Je ne suis pas comme ça, moi ! à faire des expériences, des... humph !

Jack avait saisi la tête du plus jeune et avait collé tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassait avec amour et douceur, et Harold ne s'en dépêtrait pas . il participer même sur le coup, mais avec une certaine retenue. À la fin, ils se séparèrent, le visage rougit, les lèvres légèrement rouges et les yeux plongés l'un dans l'autre.

- Voilà. Tu vois ? c'était pour essayer. Et puis maintenant, tu auras un meilleur aperçu avec Raipo... humph !

Après le coup de Jack, ce fut le tour d'Harold de le surprendre et de l'embrasser. Le brun y mettait une plus grande participation et sans vraiment savoir si c'était volontaire, il allongea Jack sur le lit, pour se mettre au-dessus et l'embrasser davantage. Jack ne savait sur me moment pas quoi penser, mais il se laissa aller à cet échange unique et pas désagréable dans le fond

- Euh... Harold ? réussi t-il à dire une fois ses lèvres libérées

- Quoi ?

- Tu... si tu continues a m'embrasser comme ça, tu risques de me chauffer un peu trop, et ça risquerais d'aller plus loin...

- Et alors ? c'est toi qui m'as dit de faire des expériences non ?

- Oui mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Ben... je m'attendais juste à ce que tu me donner un baiser. Pas a ce que... tu me grimpes dessus...

- Ah. Je vois. Jsuis nul c'est ça ?

- Quoi ? mais non enfin ! c'est agréable et je trouve que tu te débrouilles bien ! seulement...

- Seulement quoi ?

- Ça me fait de l'effet. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Hein ? Co... comment ça de l'effet ?

- Ben... regarde en bas. fit Jack avec un rougissement

En effet, Harold put voir que le pantalon de Jack était légèrement enflé a un endroit. voyant cela, le brun s'écarta aussitôt.

- Euh... désolé. Euh... bon. On c'est embrasser, je me sens un peu mieux et moins déranger qu'avant. Bon. On joue à la console ? on se met un film ?

- Euh. ouais. Va pour un film. Choisi. Dit-il en remettant son maillot.

Harold hocha la tête et choisit un film d'action. Voiture, explosive, un bon film pour les garçons quoi. Ils s'assirent donc côte à côte sur le lit, le dos contre le mur. Le film dura trois bonnes heures, et il était presque 6 h. Et Jack s'étaient endormis. Harold avait arrêté le film, et c'était mis à regarder son ami qui dormait paisiblement.

Plusieurs questions lui passaient par la tête. Est-ce que je serais heureux avec Jack ? est ce que ça serais toujours pareil entre Jack et moi ? pourquoi je le regarde comme ça ? pourquoi je me sens comme attirer vers lui là maintenant? pourquoi ces lèvres m'obnubilent ? pourquoi je souris ? pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver mignon là ? pourquoi je n'arrive plus à penser à Raiponce ? est ce que finalement j'aime les garçons ? plus que les filles ? je lui ai sauté dessus... c'était volontaire non ? je lui ai fait de l'effet... est-ce qu'il m'aime ? est-ce que moi aussi je pourrais ressentir du plaisir s'il m'embrasse à nouveau ?

Il se mit à lui caressait le visage, avec douceur et un sourire. Jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux, ses doigts glissèrent le long du village de Jack, comme pour découvrir la moindre surface de peau, chaque trait, etc. Il arrivait presque à comprendre les paroles de Jack. L'amour est pour chacun. Et quand le coeur bat pour quelqu'un, y'a pas de limite. Trouvant Jack assez beau dans son sommeil, ses yeux verts se posèrent sur ces lèvres et il avait comme une envie d'y regoûter.

Mais un geste de sa main fit sursauter Jack et le réveilla.

- Ça chatouille...

- Humph. souriait-il

- Il était bien le film ?

- Oui, mais à moitié.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu t'es endormi, et ce n'était pas pareil sans toi, là. C'est comme si j'étais seul, alors que je ne voulais pas l'être.

- Et donc tu m'embêtes pour me faire payer d'avoir dormi ? souriait-il étonner

- Oui. Mais aussi par ce que depuis qu'on c'est embrasser en dernier, je ne pense qu'a toi, notre baiser, tes lèvres, à ce que j'ai ressenti, et j'en ai même oublié Raiponce.

- Ah bon ? et... que dois-je comprendre ? demanda-t-il en se relevant

- Que je crois enfin comprendre ce que tu as essayé de m'expliquer

- Fantastique ! souriait-il

- Et que j'ai de nouveau envie de t'embrasser. Murmura-t-il en s'approchant légèrement de Jack

- Géni... oh. Sérieux ?

- Ouais. Je sais pas pourquoi... et ça me fait pas peur. Et toi ?

- Pareil... murmura Jack, les paupières à demi close

Leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent encore, et encore, et encore un peu, pour que finalement, leur lèvre se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Ils s'échangèrent un baiser tendre, doux, timide, tandis qu'Harold mit en pratique ce que lui avait enseigné Jack. Ce qui eut pour effet de lui plaire... à nouveau. Dans le feu de l'action, Jack enleva la fermeture éclair du gilet du brun, pour dévoiler son torse imberbe, maigre et marquer de tache de rousseur.

Doucement, Jack se mit à caresser le cou, les épaules, le torse d'Harold. Jack quitta les lèvres du brun pour les faire descendre et glisser le long du cou, des épaules, avec des petits bisous. Harold se laissa faire, et basculant légèrement la tête en arrière, il soupirait de plaisir, les yeux fermés. Les rouvrant il ne put s'empêcher de dire

- Pourquoi ? comment ça se fait que je n'arrive plus à penser à elle ?

- Je sais pas... moi c'est pareil pour Mérida...

- Je... je l'ai aimé pendant des années. Pour au final, ressentir les mêmes sentiments pour un garçon... pour toi...

- Harold ? tu...

- Je ne veux que de toi... la... maintenant...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ... crois que je...t'aime... et j'aime... ce que tu fait. Ce qu'ont fait.

- Je vois ça. souriait-il en regardant plus bas.

- Hein ? oh. Fit-il de même

Ils rirent légèrement ensemble, avant de se regarder encore une fois.

- Donc ont... sort ensemble ou quoi ?

- Ben je pense que... oui. Du moins... on peut... essayer. Rougissait-il

- D'accord... Hé... Harold ?

- Mhum ?

- Mon amitié et mon attachement pour toi ne changeront en rien. D'une part, tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami.

- Pareil pour moi Jack... murmura le plus jeune

- Merci... dit-il en l'embrassant brièvement.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Je ne pense qu'à ça, et à en vouloir encore... souriait timidement Harold

- Tu veux que j'aille plus loin ? demanda Jack

- Plus loin? C'est-à-dire ?

- Héhé...

Jack fit en sorte de faire allonger Harold sur le lit, et d'être au-dessus.

- Plus loin dans le sens où tu n'auras pas seulement envie que je t'embrasse... murmura-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille

- Ah ? d'accord... rougissait-il avec un sourire

- Je t'aime...

- Je t'aime aussi...

Se souriant mutuellement, ils se fixèrent et s'embrassèrent encore, jusqu'à ce que Jack fit descendre sa tête à un niveau beaucoup plus bas que le cou du brun. Harold se décontracta, et savoura, de façon bien auditive, pour le plaisir de Jack.

..oO*Oo..

Cet après-midi-là aussi, Raiponce et Mérida étaient ensemble chez la rousse, seules dans la maison. Elles avaient passé l'après-midi dans la chambre, à parler, jouer, regarder leur série a la télé, allonger sur le ventre le long du lit, un plateau-repas a porté de main. Une fois la série terminé, Mérida éteignit la télé et s'adressa à sa copine.

- Alors ? tu crois qu'Harold l'a fait ?

- De quoi ?

- Ben suivre ton idée de rendez-vous papier ?

- Oh je pense. Il était vraiment convaincu de l'idée. Je me demande juste à qui c'était adresser. En tout cas, elle aura de la chance. C'est un type bien.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Mais je te cache pas que j'ai cru que c'était de moi dont il parler. Vu comment il me regardait depuis des années...j'ai dû me tromper.

- Ouais. Aucune fille ne t'arrivera à la cheville. Il regrettera son choix.

- Mérida ce n'est pas gentil. Elle peut être très bien comme fille ! je ne suis pas un modèle de perfection !

- Pour moi si. T'a tout pour plaire. Tout le monde voudrait une copine comme toi.

- Même toi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Et puis tu sais que j'ai un penchant pour les nanas et pas les mecs.

- Oui ça je sais. En tout cas merci, ça me flatte. Souriait-il

- Dis-moi ? t'a déjà embrassé une fille ?

- Non. jamais eut l'occasion.

- Et si je te la donne ? pour dire de rigoler ?

- Euh... oui. Pourquoi pas. je le fais ou tu le fais ?

- Voilà ce que j'aime chez toi. T'a peur de rien ! souriait-elle

- Bah faut savoir rire. Et puis si c'est avec toi, c'est encore mieux.

- Merci ma belle. Allez, à toi l'honneur !

Raiponce s'approcha un peu plus de la rousse, toutes deux étant toujours allongées sur le lit. Elle lui souriait et approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa timidement pendant un moment. Quand elle détacha ses lèvres de Mérida, elle lui souriait à nouveau et lui demanda

- Alors ?

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Il rate un truc de dingue.

- Woh... donc ça t'a plu à toi ?

- Oui, assez. T'embrasse très bien, je le reconnais.

- Hihii. Merci. À ton tour. Fit-elle comme un défi.

- Jte prévient, tu risques de ne plus vouloir que j'arrête !

- Même pas peur. Défia t-elle du regard la rousse

- À tes risques et périls.

La rousse embrassa à son tour la jolie blonde, dans un baiser moins timide, pour finalement venir au-dessus d'elle. Les baisers de la rousse faisaient gémir Raiponce de plaisir.

- Tu aimes ?

- Assez oui...

- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Non.

- Ok. mais dis-moi... tu es branché mec ou nana toi ?

- Je ne sais pas... les deux peut être. remarque faut que j'essaie pour savoir.

- Tu veux que je te fasse savoir si tu es branché nana ?

- Hum... T'en serait capable ? défia-t-elle malicieusement

- Mais c'est qu'elle ne recule devant rien pour me mettre au défi ! s'exclama-t-elle épaté

- Hihi... alors ? souriait-elle

- Challenge relevé ! Mais je te préviens... tu vas pleurer... murmura-t-elle

- J'attends de voir ça... murmura-t-elle sensuellement

Et Mérida offrit alors à Raiponce un moment inoubliable pour elle, réussissant à lui faire faire son choix, au grand bonheur de la rouquine. Chacun des quatre amis avait trouvé l'amour chez la personne auquel ils s'attendaient le moins !

FIN

* * *

_Et voila ! c'est fini ! :) j'avais bien préciser que c'était une petite fic à la base. ;D_

_J'espére que leurs moments à deux, ont plut à tout les fans de ces couples ! :D_

_Et au passage, j'avais pas intégrer du Merizel dans la fic, mais je l'ai fait à la fin ! surpriiiiiiiiise! héhé ! ^^ _

_Non mais vous pensiez vraiment que si je faisais du Hijack dans une fic avec les 4 Big Four principaux, j'allais pas faire un passage avec du Merizel ? ou Rapida ? ou encore Meridonce ?! XDD merci à mon copain d'avoir trouver le dernier ! MDR ! kakakakakaa ! (oh noooon... ça me reprend ! kakakakakaa ! X'DDD) _

_Encore merci à tous et à la prochaine ! ^u^_


End file.
